Ratso Catso Runs Away/Grounded
Summary Cast Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso Runs Away see Ratso Catso sitting on the naughty chair in his room Ratso Catso: I can't believe I had to sit on the naughty chair for my punishment because I got expelled from school yesterday. I can't just sit here that long. I am going to run away because I always get grounded by my parents. Catso runs downstairs see Mike and Julie in the living room sitting on the couch. Ratso Catso runs in Mike: Ratso Catso, what are you doing out of the naughty chair. Go back to your room and go back to the naughty chair while we call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them that you will watch The Lion King at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas for your punishment. Catso runs away next day Ratso Catso: It's a good job my parents are at work. Now it's time for me to run away. Catso leaves his room Catso walks away his house to: Moe, Joe and Carrie sitting on a bench in the park. Ratso Catso walks in Moe: Hi, Ratso Catso. Nice to meet you again Ratso Catso: Thanks, Moe and Joe, and what's your name red haired girl with an orange hairbow on your head and wearing an orange shirt, a yellow vest, dark blue jeans and yellow heeled boots? Carrie: My name is Carrie. Ratso Catso: Hi, Carrie. I'm Ratso Catso. Moe: I'm Moe Joe: And I'm Joe. Carrie: Nice to meet you, Ratso Catso, Moe and Joe. Ratso Catso: What are the 3 of you doing? Moe: We ran away from home because we hate getting grounded by our parents and getting beaten up by Mufasa. Joe: I agree with Moe Carrie: Me too. Ratso Catso: I ran away too, because I got expelled from school yesterday from all the bad things I did. But anyways, would you three like to join me to run away? Moe: Sure! Joe: Sure! Carrie: Sure! Ratso Catso: Okay then, let's go. Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie run away from the park Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie run past the school to: Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie waiting at the bus stop outside the supermarket for the bus to arrive. The bus arrives and stops Ratso Catso: Now that the bus has arrived, let's head for the airport. Moe: Good idea, Ratso Catso. Joe: I agree Carrie: Me too. Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie get onto the bus and the bus drives away from the supermarket to: Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie at the airport Airport Manager: How I can help you? Ratso Catso: We would like four tickets to London, England. Airport Manager: Okay. here you go. Joe: Thanks Airport Manager: You're welcome. the airport security, Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie walk through the metal detector. The metal detector buzzes Security Guard: Please put your metal objects in this tray Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie put the metal objects in the tray Security Guard: Thank you Part 2: The Visitors Punish Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Callie Once and For All/Concussion Time For Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Callie Julie: Ratso Catso, you and friends, Moe, Joe and Callie haves lots of visitors who want to see the four of you!! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! What I heard from that phone call was that you four idiots ran away!! That was very retarded and immature!!! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! You four will watch The Lion King and that is final!! Torippii: It's Torippii Soprano, and we can't stand you four causing lots of trouble!! Ramurin: Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos